Tardis Travel Diaries S1
by meismedude
Summary: Liam Roseden, an 11 year old boy who is enthusiastic, bright and mature for his age. This is his log of the journey's he takes with the mysterious being named The Doctor in his time travelling space ship. Journey's such as fighting plastic aliens, stopping a global nuclear war and facing one of the Doctor's greatest foes. One problem though, the extra passenger, Rose Tyler.
1. Rose: Pt1

I did as I was told, I went shopping. He gave me a credit card with unlimited earth money on and told me to enjoy myself. I knew not to trust him straight away so I kept bugging him why I should go out.

_"Doctor" I called for his attention. "Why am I going shopping?"_

_"Because, Liam, you need to keep in contact with your home" his voice echoed around the Tardis. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. The Doctor rephrased it as a time travelling space ship._

_The rock like pillars rose up to the roof of the dome, A huge hexagonal control panel sat in the middle of the room and lights glowed in the walls as they showed the condition of the ship. The grated floor circled the console and many staircases led off to other rooms like the giant closet, the library and the living qaurters. I was leaning on the console as it's glass tube hummed and sang as we travelled through both time and space._

_"I do that every week" I replied to him. "What's so special about this time?"_

_"Everyday is special on Earth, you should live on it more"_

_"No way. You still owe me" I laughed. The Doctor grunted and came into view. He wore mostly black: black pants, black shoes, a black sweater and (oh look) a leather jacket. A black leather jacket. His skin was pale and his dark brown hair was short and thin, just skimming the scalp. It looked like he had a buzz cut and let it grow. He wide grin plastered his face as he tried to force me to go out without actually pushing me._

_"Come on, just go have fun" he grinned. "I'll still be here when you get back."_

_"Fine. Do you want 'alt" I asked him. He turned back to the console and started to caress it. Get a room._

_"No" he answered and continued his 'caressing'._

So I headed out of the Tardis. The main thing I was worried about was if I was dressed for the right time. My black cardigan like jacket was tight over my plain white shirt, my pants were plain old jeans and I wore a pair of denim boots for men. they were dark blue with a snow white sole. As I closed the door, I looked up to see that it was just a normal old fashioned blue police box. The huge domed room and the infinite rooms and corridors were all contained in a six foot tall and about two people wide box. It was bigger on the inside.

Police Boxes were used in the 20th century a lot beofre they were ended for some unknown reason. The Tardis was supposed to blend into the scene it landed in but one day it just stopped on the Police box and never changed back.

I looked around to find myself in a grubby alleyway, at night. I could see the busy roard in front of me due to the streetlamps placed on the side. As I walked into the light, the smell of rubbish, metal and the odd bit of fresh wind filled my nose. It wasn't until I saw the first vehicle did I recognise where I was. The big double decker red bus skidded past and reflected the many lights of the stores either side of me. London, 2005, I breathed in as I found out I was dressed correctly.

It took me about five minutes to get my bearings and walk into the centre of London. It was lit up brighter than a christmas tree. Little LED lightbulbs hung from statues, buildings and all over trees as they decorated the city. I found myself on the way to the nearest shopping centre by passing through Trafalgur Square. Cars drove past me and the memories of my eleven years on Earth came flooding back to me. I had to agree with the Doctor, Earth is special.

After running around the centre with my infinate amount of money; I quickly bought three bags worth off music, clothes and books. Although the Tardis has a massive room full of clothes, none were in my style. I saw how much I bought by checking the receits, I decided to slow down and make my way back to the Tardis. Even though I had infinate money, I would never try to spend it all. I guess that's why everyone called me mature, I never did act like a proper child.

I made my way out of the heavily busy centre, I decided to walk down the outside off it, taking in a few off London's views. London was beautiful. I noticed I was near my turning off when I saw the store with the fancy name. 'Henrick's'. The building was old and marked up at being built in the late 19th century. I was happily bobbing my head along the sidewalk when a blonde girl ran across the road, her hair whipping around as she gasped for air. She was clutching her bag as her body stopped on the other side of the street. She looked back and I saw her face. She was what I would call a chav. Hair showing all the face, big hoops hanging off her ear lobes and a gormless look as if she had failed all of her GCSE's. But that was just looks, she could have been a different person in reality.

As she stared at the store, I found myself staring as well. That's when it exploded. I was knocked to the ground as smoke and ash bursted into the air, I could taste it in my mouth. Whistling ran through my ears as small blocks of brick and glass fell onto the ground. Flames consumed the building and scorched the bricks outside.

I found myself staring at the flames with a serious look on my face. For some reason, my mind kept telling me that the Doctor was involved with this. he explosion was probably the reason why he told me to go shopping. My eyes squinted and I bit my lip in anger.

God, I hated that man sometimes.

I looked down to try and find the girl, she had gone. I was thinking that she could probably tell me what happened since she left the department store as if something was chasing her. But my luck ran dry and I decided to move on. My bags felt heavy so I decided to take my time. I headed down the familiar alleyway to find the Tardis still parked. I searched my jacket for the key, I ruffled both my outside and inside pockets before I found it. I opened the door and threw my bags onto the floor. I closed the rectangled door and walked up to the console and waited for my prey.

I was going to go ballistic.


	2. Rose: Pt2

The Doctor came walking into the Tardis about five minutes after me. He was more focused on his hands until he raised his head. I could tell my face was scowling and my eyes squinted. The Doctor grinned his wide smile, it didn't make the situation any better. He then hid the smile as he walked up to the console. My eyes followed him as I relayed the message of me being annoyed with him. I rested my hand on the console and lent on it, trying to see the Doctor's face more clearly.

"So I was out shopping when a building exploded" I said as if it was not known to the Doctor.

"Really?" He said, sounding a little bit shocked at this. He looked up at me and I could just tell he was lying, his eyes betrayed him everytime. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I was just wondering about the blonde girl running out before it exploded"

"A girl?" he turned back to the console.

"Yeah, a chavvy one at that. With the hoodie, hoops and the gawking look of someone with an IQ of five"

I didn't want to be mean about the girl, in fact, she was really pretty. Not many girls could turn my head like she did. But the reason why I was mean was because the Doctor would defend people he interacted with. All it took was the right words and he would flip.

"Hmmmm"

I swear he was doing this on purpose. I had to get it out of him that he caused the department store explosion.

"Did you cause the explosion?"

Classy, just blurt it out.

"No, I've been too busy to cause an explosion" He smiled.

"What were you doing?" I asked him, my face still in a scowl and my arms folded on my chest.

"Timelord stuff" his happy smart arse face appeared. The face he gives people when he proves them wrong or makes a quick comment.

"Oh, so you didn't cause the explosion then" I pretended to back down.

"No" He said and flicked a green switch. The monitor in front of me fizzed and weird symbols that only the Doctor could read appeared. "Where would you like to go after we are finished in London?"

"The Past" I answered in a childish voice. I collected all my stuff and walked around the console, I was about to head off to my room when I quickly shouted. "So what was blondie's name?"

"Rose" The Doctor immediately knew what he had done wrong. I threw my bags to the floor and ran at the Doctor. He himself prepared for my wrath.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" I screamed as I came closer to him, making her almost sit on the Tardis console. It wasn't the fact that he blew up a building, it was because he did it alone. He complains he's alone and when he finds someone to travel with, he does stuff by himself.

"I didn't want you to get hurt" He replied. His ears started to turn red as he tried to move back to the glass tube.

"I can look after myself, I proved that!"

"Your only eleven in human years"

"I am NOT a child!" Me and the Doctor have had this argument before. He always thought of me as a child and I hated it. I backed up away from him and moved to the battered yellow seats around the console. I sat down and crossed both my arms and legs, facing him whilst trying not to fall off was hard. "Explain!"

"It was nothing" He tried to move out of my eyesight but he could tell when I wasn't going to let him go without an answer. He slowly turned around and smiled.

"Nothing. No, Nothing is when you bump into someone and they don't react. Blowing up a department store with witnesses is not NOTHING"

"OK, OK." The Doctor breathed in air and sighed. He knew better than to lie to me. "They is an alien race called the Nestines, individual ones liked to call themselves the Nestine Consciousness. The Nestenes were a race able to manifest in many forms, and whose biology was similar to the molecular structure of Earth plastics. After the Time War, most of them were wiped out, some fled to the stars."

"And one ended up on Earth, in 2005" I placed in, my anger had calmed down by now and I was eagerly listening to the Doctor.

"Yep" He bounced on the spot. "And it's hungry"

"Hungry?" I asked nervously, I didn't like the answers to the familiar question.

"Smoke, oil and other pollutants. This would mainly cause the Human race to be wiped out" The Doctor glumly said before cheering back up.

"So why the explosion?" I asked.

"The Nestine Consciousness is a pure psychic being. It can control anything on the similar molecule structure of itself, plastic. I was trying to track the signal so I could find it's main body or form. The plan was to destroy the Nestine Consciousness if it was in the building but unfortunately it wasn't, it was only a huge amount of psychic energy being used. AKA, mannequins came to life and attacked both me and Rose, the blonde girl."

"Hmm" I replied with. The Doctor cocked his head and grinned. Obviously seeing the signs of jealousy on my face.

"But be careful, these mannequins aren't hollow plastic" He yelled as he took some stairs to the engine part as I called it. "They are robots made mostly from plastic so that the Nestine could control them. They have super strength and have hidden guns in there hands."

"Great" I sarcastically said. Guns in plastic dummies hands wasn't the weirdest thing I have seen in my life, believe me.

"Am I forgiven now?" He said, appearing at the stairs.

I looked at him and a million thoughts filled my head at once. Who was he? Was it his fault? Did I brake most of my shopping when I dropped the bags? All important questions that I couldn't exactly ask.

"Not fully" I started to walk off again, my body started to ache as if I had said the wrong thing. The Tardis then started to look like it was sad, the lights went low and the console hummed as if it was in pain.

"Then here" I turned around to be met with a heavy chunk of metal and leather n my hands. I looked at the futuristic design and the similar Timelord markings sketched into the metal. It looked like a huge watch. I looked up at the Doctor and attempted to guess the look on his face. "It's a Tardis Archive, or a T.A for short."

"What does it do?" I asked eagerly. The confusing look on his face became more of a grin.

"It records wherever the Tardis has been and what happened during it's stay. Though, for you, I blanked it so you could start again and attached the leather strap. I would give you the manual but I have to find it."

"Doesn't matter I'll work it out." I could feel myself going giddy as I wrapped the T.A round my right wrist. "Thank you Doctor"

He smiled as I headed for my room. I pressed a button on the T.A and it flashed blue and came to life. The small rectangular screen flashed and shot out light, it formed into squares that came together to make a holographic image. It showed my face, I was good looking if I don't say so myself. Brown floppy hair flowing to my neck, Hazel ringed eyes beaming in the light and the natural pink lips that have made women jealous.

"Hello Liam" The T.A spoke. It has a smooth women's voice that sounded like the humming of the Tardis.

"You can speak" I shouted in surprise.

"Of course I can stupid"

It called me STUPID. Cheek.

"Well OK then"

For the next few hours I messed around with T.A.L.I.A. She called herself that saying that the Doctor had shortened down her name. T.A.L.I.A stands for Tardis Adventure Live Independent Archive. She was really cool and funny, talking about how the Doctor kept complaining at her for not staying still. She almost acted like a real girl similar to my age. Until she started blabbing on about the different planets and species out there.

The first archive I posted was the information on the Nestine Consciousness and the Autons. I even attempted to file an archive on the Doctor and the Tardis but T.A.L.I.A had already done that. As soon as I felt tired, I un-wrapped the watch and turned her off. I fell onto my bed and went to sleep.


	3. Rose: Pt3

The Tardis shook and I was thrown out of my bed, I hit the bronze coloured wall and groaned. The mattress was off the frame and all the stuff in my room was on the floor, again. I used the wall to stand up, my face still looking down. I was about to stand up straight when the Tardis surged to the right and I went crashing into the other side of the room. I recovered off the bed, with a sore back, and stormed off tot he control room. I could see the shaking console and flashing lights as I staggered closer.

The Doctor was running around the console, dragging a computer monitor with him. The similar flashing Timelord symbols fizzing on the screen.

"HEY!" I yelled, bringing the Doctor's attention to me. His tired face went wide eyed. "LAND. NOW!"

The Doctor pulled a switch and both of us went tumbling to the grated floor. The metal floor on my bear skin made me shiver. The Doctor started to laugh. Then it came to me.

I was in nothing but my boxers. My tight black boxers were being pulled back by the floor. I tried to budge them up without the Doctor seeing, that failed. He stood up first and offered his hand, I took it and pulled myself up. I could feel my cheeks burning as I felt embarrassed that The Doctor saw me in nothing but my boxers.

"Urmmmm ... I'm going to go get dressed" I nervously said as I followed the hallway to my room. I did as I said and changed into my 'going on a mission' clothing. A plain yellow shirt with the brand's logo on the chest, black jeans, combat boots and an open black leather jacket. The jacket was a different design to the Doctor's, mine had more of a motorbike driver feel to it. I grabbed T.A.L.I.A off my desk and placed her on my wrist. It immediately became warm as the lights flashed again.

"Wakey Wakey" I said cheerfully. Though my inside emotions was probably rage from being woken up early.

"Urrggghhhh" T.A.L.I.A moaned.

"How can you complain?" I asked as I exited my room, the automatic door fell from the roof and locked itself on the floor.

"Although I am a piece of Machinery" I breathed in as I guessed she was going to have a rant at me. "I am part of the Tardis, we are grown, not built."

"Oh cool, I didn't see that on the Tardis archive page" I said mockingly. T.A.L.I.A knew I meant her ability to handle data and for some reason my arm went numb with pain. Bolts of electricity travelled through my arm as I lost all feeling. Being electrocuted was the worst pain I have ever felt. I crumbled against the wall as I gasped for air, my vocal chords couldn't scream because I was in shock.

Then it stopped.

"What the hell?" I asked, clinging on to what I thought was my very life.

"Don't ever doubt my archives again" her robotic voice came out and she sounded cold and more like a machine. I didn't like this side of T.A.L.I.A.

"OK, sorry"

* * *

The Doctor was outside the Tardis waiting for me, his smirk still on his face. Wind blew through the air as I realised we were in a park, the sun was hidden behind white clouds. Council estates decorated the horizon and one of them was very close. A sign on the small pathway read 'The Powell Estate".

"What took you so long?"

"Did you know this thing has a conscience?" I replied back, my mind still on the savage electrocution I received.

"Yes-ish" He skipped off, I swear that man will be my death one day. I made a mental note of to talk to him about the shocking feature off T.A.L.I.A. I attempted to keep up with the Doctor but his eager anticipation got the better of him and strode off. I could tell by the way he walked whatever we were doing was important.

"What are we doing?"

"You know about the Nestine's signal used to control plastics" The Doctor shouted over the wind.

"The signal you were tracking last night" I rephrased. I managed to dodge the muddy puddles hidden in the grass, The Doctor splashed through them, not caring one bit.

"Yes, well I tracked the signal again. Stronger and hidden amongst them flats" The Doctor pointed his finger towards the Powell Estates.

"SO the Nestine Conciousness is on benefits and living off the council" I obviously joked. The Doctor chuckled but then turned around with a serious face, it's a weird relationship we have.

"Not quite, the signal isn't that strong enough to be the main hiding area." The Doctor fished through his inside pockets and made twenty six different faces trying to find something. He then gave a loud 'A-ha' and brought out long silver gizmo. The sonic screwdriver: with a blue sonic emitter, equipped with over ten different frequency and small and able to fit in your pocket. He pushed a button and it flashed twice. It made a sound similar to a high pitched buzzing until it started to beep. The Doctor moved the screwdriver in different directions until the beeping became more fast and repetitive as it was aimed and the council block. "But if we find the source of this signal, we can track it's control signal to the Nestine Conciousness."

He smiled as he headed off to the estates. As we came closer I could see the graffiti on the walls and thought that they were quite well thought out, some people take them for granted. We walked into the middle of the estate, three buildings surrounded us. Each was at least twenty floors high and had about forty apartments on each of them. If the Nestine was controlling something here then it would be well hidden.

"Great, looks like our day is busy" I complained as I started to walk to the tower on my left. The Doctor stopped me by placing his hand on my shoulder, I felt myself almost fall over until I steadied by feet.

"Just wait, I can trace it to one of these buildings" He fiddled with the sonic screwdriver and the tip glowed brighter. For a second I thought I could see the sonic waves being emitted. He twirled the metal probe in the air and it started to beep again, it became faster and louder as it pointed to the building to the right. I so wished that it was the one I was about to head off to but no it was one across from it. "Your mumbling"

My face turned into surprise. Did I just blurt all that out.

"Yes you did" The Doctor smiled at me.

"Dammit!"

"HA!" T.A.L.I.A laughed. For a gift this was the worst gift I have ever had. I brought the metal strap up to my face so I could glare at it. Not knowing if she could see me, I hoped T.A.L.I.A was feeling uncomfortable.

"T.A.L.I.A could you show me where we are on Earth?, please." If anything I was brought up with manners, like a good boy. The strap flickered with lights as the hologram screen appeared, showing a map of London. A red dot faded on and off the screen, showing us that we were near the main shopping area. Not a bad place to live, if I do say so myself. "So we know it's London based"

"Yeah, Nestine can't use their powers during long distances, they have to be close" The Doctor explained as he followed his screwdriver. He almost started to jog as the stairway up the apartment block came into view. I dreaded the fact that I had to climb up all them stairs, so much effort. As always, The Doctor ran up the stairs, not seeming to lose any energy. I lost track off him when I found myself on the tenth floor.

"Come on Liam" The Doctor yelled. I huffed angrily, showing off the tone of annoyance. I huffed up the remaining stairs until I hit the back of the Doctor. For an alien he really needed to be aware of the planet he is on. Humans can't predict the future like some races.

"Move out of the way" I said as I pushed him forward. He moved away from the stairs as I crumbled against the wall. My lungs felt like they were on fire and my legs gave way. "Don't ... you know ... I hate ... sports"

"Yes, you've told me about that" He smiled as he looked at his screwdriver again.

"Do you ever have a proper conversation" I paused for breathe. "without insulting people or acting like they don't matter"

"Who do I do that to?" This time he wasn't smirking, he generally had no idea that he does that. I groaned in both pain and annoyance.

"Never mind, find the signal" I replied, he walked off but not before giving me an awkward glance. I need to learn how to hide my thoughts and feelings, THEY would more likely be my death. I moved off the floor and followed the Doctor down the tight balcony like pathway, trying to find the room with the signal. We past many rooms and soon both me and the Doctor became restless. However something caught my eye, something glowing. The Doctor walked on as I stopped outside a door.

The burgundy door in front of me was nothing special. Flat 48 was marked in brass coloured lettering, the letters were what caught my eye. They looked like they were reflecting sunlight, however the sky was dull and grey and the only sun ray that could be seen was in the centre of London, over Parliament. Little tapping came out of nowhere and I found myself looking to the floor. I turned my head to see the Doctor pressing his screwdriver to his ear. He lost the signal, great. The tapping became more louder, whatever it was, it was fast. I noticed that the door had a cat-flap, it was swinging as if something went through it. This was weird because I think I would have noticed a cat walk by and there wasn't a wind strong enough to push it open. I bent down onto my knees and peered at the cat-flap, it suddenly was pushed open. Both me and the person behind it yelped. I jumped up as the Doctor came rushing backwards. He reached me in time as the door swung open.

"YOU!" the blonde haired girl said. What was her name, Ronda, Romana, Rose. That was it, Rose.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked, just as surprised as both me and Rose were.

"I live here" she replied, her morning scrubs loose on her body and her hair frizzed up.

"Ah HELL!" I shouted.


	4. Rose: Pt4

"You can't just barge in here!" Rose shouted as the Doctor pushed her out of the way. He hurried into the apartment, followed shortly by me and Rose. Her morning scrubs were bouncing off her body, showing how baggy they were.

"I'M IN MY DRESSING GOWN!" A shrill voice echoed through the small apartment.

"Yes, you are" The Doctor responded, even from outside I could tell he was grinning. The Git. Rose turned to em, her mouth open as if something was holding it like that. I smiled falsely and waved, keeping my arm close to my body.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom" the shrill voice said.

"Yes there is"

"Well, anything could happen" Both mine and Rose's eyes widened as we herd the woman say that. The thoughts running through my head, that woman must be a nymphomaniac.

"No" I sighed with relief. Rose charged off into her home and I followed quickly on her heels. As we walked down the small corridor, a woman in a pink dressing gown came out of a room. Her hair was in a ponytail and her face looked like an older version of Rose. Were they related?

We found the Doctor in the middle of the apartment, rampaging through magazines, books and many personal stuff.

"That won't last. He's gay and she's an alien." He said picking up the magazine. A picture of a celebrity couple looking happily married was the source of his annoying future talk. He then strode around the coffee table to pick up a battered book and ruffled through the pages. The Lovely Bones, I had that in the Tardis library.

"Hmm, Sad ending." He threw the book onto the tan coloured couch.

"Ruin it for me then" I complained. He smirked at me and I huffed at him. Rose and the older woman were staring at him like he was a mad man. My Mad Man so get off.

"Rose Tyler" At the sound of the young blonde's name, I turned to see him holding a school certificate. "Well, could have been worse."

He then threw that down as he picked up the silver framed hand mirror from off the floor.

"Look at me ears" He said, poking at them.

"Didn't you believe me when I said they were like satellite dishes" I placed my hands on my hips and I realised how camp I sounded. I came out of my pose and glared at the Doctor.

"Do you know what I fancy?" He said standing up. "A cup of tea"

"NO!" Rose almost screamed. I looked up at her closely, she had huge lips. "You can't just come in here and boss us around"

"Oh be nice and make him a brew" The older woman said. She was smiling, almost flirting at the Doctor. Nympho. "Now Rose"

Rose huffed and went into the kitchen area, she pushed open a set of doors so she could see the living room as well as the kitchen. "By the way I'm Jackie, Jackie Tyler"

"Pleasure" The Doctor groaned. I could tell he wasn't happy about this. Jackie moaned quietly and walked off to her room. I walked into the living room more and smiled as I tried to hide the deep feeling in my gut to smash Rose through the window. The Doctor scoped around the room, I just watched him.

"What do you take?" Rose's voice came from the open window, her blonde hair bounced around as she moved around the kitchen. She held the plastic kettle in her hand and grabbed a few teabags from the corner. I continued the false smile and turned around.

"Tea, two sugars" I hummed, I did fancy a brew at that moment. "He'll have just tea"

She continued to make a brew when I turned back. My face must have given away my thoughts because the Doctor laughed. "Shut up" I whispered. The Doctor died it down to a grin when it suddenly disappeared. He moved a bunch of cushions and something shot up from behind them. The Doctor crashed backwards and covered his face, I immeditaly stood up and tried to analyse the situation but I couldn't see what was making the Doctor act crazy.

"You know after you left me last night, I didn't know what to do?" Rose said as if she couldn't hear the attack. I rushed over the table and tried to take away the Doctor's hands from his face to see what was wrong. All three of them covered his face. Wait. Three?

"Then when I came back here I just was wide awake in bed, thinking" she continued. I groaned as I tugged on the Doctor's extra arm, it was smooth and slippery. The hand finally came free and it started the thrash. As I held it and stumbled backwards I could tell that it was the plastic arm of a mannequin. I almost freaked out when i gripped the cold plastic. Then the fingers started to twitch, it was alive.

"I thought to myself about life beyond Earth, then I kept on talking to myself of you" Rose walked more around the kitchen, carrying a spoon holding a boiling tea-bang. The arm surged forward and clamped it's five rods of death around the Doctor's face again. I tried to ply it off again when Rose came shuffling in with the two brews for me and the Doctor.

"If there is other beings out there, wouldn't we have noticed by now" She began to talk. She is all I need right now. "Aw right, you see that trick has already been done by my boyfriend Mickey"

I stopped myself from drop kicking her as I turned round to face her. Her huge lips and scruffy blonde hair was the shining symbol of everything I hate. She held the mugs tightly but not tight enough. The Doctor managed to free himself from the, as I suspected, Auton arm. He gripped it and scowled, his angry smile that he only ever uses when he is contemplating death. The arm could sense this and pushed itself off the Doctor, it flew by me and shortly both mugs of tea fell to the apartment floor. Rose staggered about the trashed apartment whilst the plastic fingers started to choke her.

"Help her" The Doctor roared. He rushed to Rose and tackled her to the couch, tugging at the arm.

"If it's an Auton then it is part electronic" I said as I moved the broken table out of the way. Rose mumbled screams for help rang through my ears, I always hated the screams of girls.

"Yes" The Doctor grunted, his leather jacket flapping as he wrestled to save the girl.

"T.A.L.I.A you lack of knowledge is embarrassing" The device on my wrist started to heat up, both the whirling noise of the shock approaching and the rising screams of T.A.L.I.A could be heard. I quickly gripped hold off the Auton arm and pulled it back. With two of us, the arm released from Rose's frightened face and I held it in mid-air. Then the device clicked and electricity passed through both me and the arm. The Auton arm started to panic, it waved around trying to get a hit at my arm. I kept a tight grip as it's machinery started to fry. As the shock died down, the arm dropped to the floor. I too found myself falling but I managed to grab hold off the mantelpiece and steady myself. Both the Doctor and Rose gazed at me, still breathing heavy and given off the sense of worry.

"What did you do to it?" Rose eventually asked.

"Fried it" I said as I stood up straight. My wrist burned a little bit but it soon past as I twisted the device round. "This device doesn't like being called dumb"

"It lives" Rose said, unsure if it was true or not. "What is it?"

"Not now" The Doctor hissed as he picked up the dead arm. The sonic screwdriver was whining as he pressed harder on the button. "We lost the signal!"

"Yes, I save you life and you care about the ... signal!" I sarcastically said. Next time I'll let him die.

"Who are you?" Rose almost shouted.

"As I said, I am the Doctor" He grumpily said as he headed for the door. I huffed and followed him, stopping beside Rose. Her chavvy face was full of fear and thankfulness.

"I'm Liam, Liam Roseden." I looked to the floor, seeing my wrist strap. "This is T.A.L.I.A"

"Pleasure" Even T.A.L.I.A couldn't help but show her dislike for Rose. Rose seemed to have noticed this and looked away. That's when I realised, I didn't hate her, I was just jealous. My Father was the jealous type, could I have inherited it from him. Hope not. I always strode to be different from my parents and be myself. Look where that has got me, time travelling with an alien, fighting off plastic robots and being jealous over someone I have just saved. I kind of liked this.

"C'mon, you want answers" I said, my voice a lot calmer and more my own. Rose looked up and smiled. She had nice teeth. "You'll need to pester him till he gives in though"

"I can do that" She laughed as she ran to change her clothes. Man I wished I was older.


	5. Rose: Pt5

I waited for Rose outside her apartment. She smiled towards me and looked around, her eyes gazing for the Doctor. Her hair was smooth now, it almost shone in the dim light and she was now wearing a fresh hoodie and pants. I smirked to myself off how much of a chav she was and walked down the stairs.

"Where's the Doctor?" She asked.

"He'll be by the park. He won't leave without me" Then I stopped in my tracks. "If he knows what's good for him"

"Funny" She said. She giggled to herself and continued down the stairs. We eventually made it to the bottom to find the Doctor standing against a wall. He smiled as he saw me then dropped it as he saw Rose. He huffed and walked away. "His he always like this?" Her voice was more chavvy now, guess I'll have to get used to it.

"Yeah but I kind of zoned it out after Venus" Rose's mouth turned into a '0' shape. Crap, I walked off and whistled to myself. She wasn't meant to know about the alien stuff.

"Venus, as in the planet?" She screamed. The Doctor stopped in his track and turned around. His face telling me he was annoyed.

"No, we met this girl called Venus ... um ... Venus Demilo. She became attracted to the Doctor and broke both her arms falling down the stairs." I quickly recovered. The Doctor laughed and walked off to the Tardis. I looked back at Rose who only gave me evils as if I was taking the mick out off her. I was in a way but I only did it in the heat of the moment.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off." Rose screamed after the Doctor.

"Yes I can. Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya!" The Doctor smiled and waved sarcastically. Rose started to shake, holding back her anger.

"That arm was moving, it tried to kill me!"

"Ten out of ten for observation."

"Doctor, be nice" I said. He turned to me and I gave him my 'don't even bother' face. He stormed off.

"You can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell me what's going on." Rose continued, she listened to me about being persistent.

"No, I don't" We were now on grass as we neared the Tardis.

"Alright then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." I liked her. Reminded me off what I did to grab his attention. Although mine had more explosions and people died.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" The Doctor was on the edge of flipping. Please do.

"Sort of."

"Doesn't work."

"Who are you?"

"I told you! The Doctor."

"And I'm Liam" I waved my arms about. Rose turned to me and nodded.

"You gave me a proper answer but Doctor what?" She turned back to the Doctor.

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor"

"Hello" Again he waved his hand sarcastically. I hurried up and moved in front of him. I huffed when he stood there with a shocked expression.

"NO, Bad Doctor" I flicked him on the forehead.

"I am not a dog" He came closer and his entire alien presence could be felt. A Timelord, one of the oldest races in the Universe; he was the Last Timelord in existence.

"Neither is she" I referred to Rose who stared at us like we were something shockingly new.

"Just the Doctor" The Doctor said walking off again. i huffed and eyed Rose to hurry up.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Rose asked another question. Keep going lass, you can do it.

"Sort of."

"Come on. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?"

"No, we were just ... passing through" I said, cutting off the Doctor from making a witty comment.

"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?" Rose sounded scared, I felt for her. The Doctor however did not.

"Oh! Suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all."

"It tried to kill me!" Rose screamed. God she was loud. My ears started to hurt and I could fell T.A.L.I.A shaking from fright.

"It was after me, not you! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you is that you met me."

"Doctor" I said, gaining his attention. "Chill" He huffed and turned on the spot.

"So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you." Rose was persistent I had to admit, good girl.

"Sort off, yeah" Just Stop.

"Your full of it!" Both me and Rose shouted. We glanced at each other and the ultimate temptation to scream 'JINX' was a bit overwhelming.

"Sort off, yeah". Arrogant.

"But, all this plastic stuff - who else knows about it?"

"No one." I turned and stopped on the spot. My face could probably show how much throwing a rock at his almost bold head meant to me.

"What, you're on your own?" Rose said turning to me. I think she was talking about us on our own.

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!" OK this made me flip.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Both the Doctor and Rose became quiet; worry filled their eyes. "I HAVE HAD WITH YOU SAYING THAT YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN. THEN YOU GO AND TALK BAD ABOUT US, GO TO HELL!"

This time I stormed off. Leaving the Doctor and Rose alone. Screw HIM!

* * *

"He can go to Hell for all I care" I screamed at T.A.L.I.A, who I had placed on the Tardis console. Her lights started to flicker as did the Tardis around me. "Don't you start as well"

"The Doctor is sensitive, he doesn't think most off the time" T.A.L.I.A tried to explain.

"He's a Timelord, his brain is constantly thinking" I replied back.

"He's also ignorant of other species. He will call them beautiful or brilliant but he has no idea how they function properly" T.A.L.I.A made a good point. The Doctor I knew was full of rage and anger, I have never seen him at one moment emotional. However there was the time when he told me the story of the Time War. Too me it sounded like memories more than emotions. But he was sounding hurt when he told me this.

"He's done this too many times" I complained. "But the annoying thing is that I can't just get off and leave. Not after what happened"

"I don't have a file on that" T.A.L.I.A said randomly. "I would like one"

"Another time, that incident is the Doctor's Time War. It hurts to think about it" I think T.A.L.I.A understood me due to the fact that all of her lights turned blue and she became quiet for a second. Still annoyed I open up a compartment on the console and brought out a CD case from the year 2012. My Music drawer was hidden away from The Doctor since there was a bunch of wires and crap in there as well. I opened the case and slotted the CD into the audio panel on the console. The small computer screen flashed blue and the disc started to play. I turned up the music and waited for The Doctor to return. God, I'm lonely.


End file.
